


He grabs me (he has me by my heart)

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: She calls me [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Guys guys they actually do it this time okay, He Adores Her, I love Alucard being weak and whipped by Seras' mere presence, She's special to him guyssss, Smut, also I didn't expect it to be so hard to write the word "cock" but whatever I powered through it, fics seem so much longer when you're writing them, you get done and then you're all like "oh is that it"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: Did she notice how his voice simultaneously softened and deepened, became something intimate when they were alone together?





	He grabs me (he has me by my heart)

Seras grunts when her back is slammed into the wall, eyes closing from her head knocking against it, temporarily disoriented as she fights against the hands pinning her wrists down beside her hand. Her eyes snap open at the sound of the familiar heavy breathing. 

"M-master," she murmurs shakily. Her master's handsome, beautiful face looks so angry...What did she do? She had gotten much better on their missions. Had she disappointed him in some other way? She had even drunk a bit of blood before leaving. She can't fight against the urge to squirm. And just like that he seems to gentle. Just a bit. His long fingers loosen, as he takes a few calming breaths. Fingers loosening and his hand sliding up to briefly stroke, soft and soothing, over the palm of hers before trailing back down, returning to their position around her wrists, much lighter this time. He sighs, bowing his head. 

"Shh. It's alright, Seras." He hadn't meant to frighten her. She had to know by now he would _never _harm her. Not _her. _Never his sweet, darling little fledgling. His perfect Seras Victoria. This childe of his who had so much potential to become so much_ more _than that. His Seras with the lovely, rounded face and soft lips...with her even softer heart filled to the brim with such devotion for _him, _a depraved monster. She wasn't aware of just how enthralled he was by her. How much she had managed to lovingly _ensnare _the very same monster with her kisses and doe eyes that would peer up at him adoringly. Now those eyes were filled with caution and that would _not do. _

She exhales shakily, releasing the tension in her body at the hushed words said in that deep, hypnotic voice that would always capture her attention. No matter the topic. Her breath hitches as he bows his head further, full lips almost twitching at the physical representation of their height difference. Her master was so very tall. She closes her eyes, expecting a kiss. She doesn't get a kiss. Instead, she feels his nose nuzzle against hers. Hears his deep rumbling pure and returns it with her one of her own, going completely lax against him. He wasn't upset with her, Seras thinks, smiling slightly in relief. 

Alucard takes in the curve of her lips and wants to feel them against his own again. He found himself constantly wanting more of her. She could be right by his side and yet that wasn't enough anymore. He craved to be closer. He pulls back and sighs, grinning a bit himself before swooping down once again for a firm kiss, indulging himself in that closeness. Swallowing her siren like moan at the contact. 

Seras easily frees a wrist from his barely there grip to slide it up around his neck, stretching up onto the tips of her toes to make it easier. If he weren't a vampire his back would probably hurt. To make it even easier, she feels his hands trace down her body to grab her plush thighs, lifting her. She happily wraps her legs around his trim waist. Shivering, stomach tightening, heat filling her lower abdomen at his approving _ growl. _Long, gloved fingers digging tightly into her thighs now. 

Alucard flexes his fingers and _ grinds _ their lower halves together. Relishing in Seras' weak gasp. Relishing in the way she meets his grinds with her own rolling hips. His secret minx. He reluctantly breaks their kiss. 

Seras barely registers one of his hands leaving her thigh to trace over her tingling lips, eyes blinking open to meet burning crimson. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him with his glasses on when they were alone...His index finger taps insistently, dark brow raised until she gets the hint and parts them, pearly whites catching the fabric and removing his glove for him. He couldn't remove them himself. 

Alucard makes another approving sound before he takes his uncovered hand and uses that to push her panties aside, to remove them completely they would have to have to part and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Well, there was also the option of ripping them away...but that never made her happy once all was said and done. He sinks his teeth into his tongue, forcing back a tortured groan as he feels her wet heat. She was always so easy to arouse and overwhelm. He tastes his own blood when she whines, a tremble racking her body. 

"Master, please. I-I'm fine. I'm ready. Please. _ Please. _"

Alucard hisses out a curse, fumbling to unzip his coal colored trousers. He was actually_ fumbling. _ Like some amateur _ virgin. _ What has she done to him? He has had countless lovers in the past but none have made him so _ eager _ and _ impatient _ to be inside them. But then he was finally grasping his cock and pushing in. Groaning and grabbing her hair to yank her into a sloppy kiss, swallowing her sharp cry. He could feel her velvety walls fluttering around him and this _ ..this _ was the closest to experiencing heaven he would get in his long existence. The view of her pleasure racked face, the musical quality to her moans and gasps and pleas for _ more, faster, harder, master. _He happily delivered. Increasing the pace and intensity. He didn't have the strength to tease them both by drawing this out. Not when she had looked so fierce and gorgeous tearing into those ghouls earlier.

Seras' arms were thrown around his shoulders, little clawed fingers grabbing fistfuls of his coat, mouth parted to pant and suck in frantic gasps of breath, whimpering nonsensical things, "Yes yes _ yes. _ More. _ Faster! Pleas-_I just. _ God, Master!_" The last two a hiccuped sob as she grimaces when he adjusts the angle of his hips to hit that one spot inside her that made her nearly _ scream._

Alucard wasn't cruel enough to deny her this. Or anything, really. He was wrapped around her littlest finger and knew she would never abuse his blatant weakness for her if she knew. Did she notice how his voice simultaneously softened and deepened, became something _ intimate _ when they were alone together? He had certainly noticed. He noticed and yet he couldn't stop it. It was just a natural thing to fall into with her. 

Seras' face was tipped upward, blue eyes squeezed tightly shut as her body was being jostled up against the wall from the force of his thrusts. Licking her dry lips when his dropped down beside hers, feels her walls _ clench _ around his cock as she hears his breathless grunts close to her ear. Grunts intermingling with a whisper of her name that sounds _ so good. _ Her Master's voice had that effect on her. Did he know the things he could get her to do with that voice alone? Did he know she would do _ anything _for him? Her wonderful master who had given her this second chance at life by his side. 

They've done this enough times to the point where Alucard recognizes the signs of her being close: the endearing trembles racking her curvaceous frame, the pitch and shakiness of her moans...she just needed a little something more. He brings his ungloved hand to where their joined, stroking and teasing her clitoris, drawing out a jumbled cry of his name as she tightens almost painfully around him, forcing another heated curse to tumble out of his mouth. 

Seras goes still then, mind blissfully hazy while his is anything but. Alucard chase's his own climax with a single minded determination, hips stuttering and losing the rhythm he had built up. Turning his head to scrape his teeth along _ his _bite mark on her throat. Her response is a soft, overstimulated whine.

"Seras. _ Seras…" _

"H-hm?" He nearly huffs out a laugh at how out of it she sounds. His darling fledgling should really work on her stamina...How fun that will be. To get so sleepy after one orgasm...Adorable. 

"You're mine. You know that, don't you? I want you to say it." Alucard fights to keep his voice steady. He _ needs _to hear her say it. Seras is his and he is hers. 

She hazily lowers her head to meet his gaze, "I'm yours, Master. Completely yours, sir," Seras whispers. 

Alucard claims her lips again as his cum paints her deepest depths. They stay that way for a long moment before he slowly lowers her to her feet to stand on shaky legs, surveying the blood and gore around them, dried by this point. 

He offers her his hand, and with that they materialize into his room, where he guides her to his coffin to sleep as he goes to report their mission to Integra, but not before he sits in his chair until she falls unconscious and lingers just long enough to map the curves of her face for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Lana Del Rey's "Off To The Races". Using song lyrics will forever be something I'm grateful is a thing.


End file.
